1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of display device includes gate lines, data lines, pixels, and switching elements connected to respective ones of the pixel electrodes. The display device may also include an AC-DC converter and a DC-DC converter. The AC-DC converter converts AC power to DC power. The DC-DC converter converts the DC power to a driving voltage for driving the pixels.